


Secret Wars

by NixKat



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: In an alternate universe another group of kids witnesses the events at the construction site. ANd yeerks aren't the only aliens interested in Earth.





	1. The invasion: Hork-Bajir

Am Grath Sha.

Am hork-bajir, tree person, child of Father Deep and Mother Sky.

In soul am daughter of the despadeen herd, Skiritaaa, and the nahara pack, Kakar.

Am a kaskar, nahara word that in English mean spy. Have kaskar box in head that helps hide thoughts from yeerk in head. 

All nahara that serve yeerks have kaskar box. Nahara are predators; sneaky, untrusting of strangers and hateful of any who try to control them. Feeling that nests well in minds of every hork-bajir. Like the big skitterworm-like taxxons, nahara allies of slaver-yeeks, first allies. When yeerks fled their home it frightened andalites into leaving from the other flowers that shared the Kadrona sun to safety. Andalites worse than yeerks, yeerk will only crawl inside head and control body. Is bad and wrong, yes, but survivable especially if yeerk in head is smart. But in spite of nice words andalites will do worse, did worse, no living hork-bajir has forgotten the crumbling plague that andalites set on us because they did not want yeerks to have us. Andalites hurt many not just hork-bajir.

Andalites wanted rocks from Nar. From the mountains. This poisoned the water in the land below. Nahara packs from the plains asked andalites to stop. Andalites refused. Nahara fought back. Andalites’ have only one blade to fight with, it is on their tails. So they also use shredders, metal sticks that spit burning light to fight far. Nahara have spit that burns meat and metal, they can spit very far. Nahara also have weapons that spit hot light and more hands than andalites to hold them with. Fight was long and even but andalites do not like fighting fair. Andalites also killed the mountain and forest nahara who were not interested in the fight regardless of if they were armed, bombed their tribe trees that were not trees. All nahara were happy to see them leave and welcomed any allies they could get in case andalites tried to return.

It was kigsnit staab, catching fever to kill rot, a dangerous deal as nahara aunts and uncles say. 

Yeerks call me ‘voluntary controller’. What do I control? I do not know but this too is kigsnit staab. I have more freedom than prouder hork-bajir cousins in exchange for not fighting yeerk-in-head. Even meanest yeerks prefer hosts who do not fight, guilty yeerks say it makes them feel better. I care not how yeerks feel, they choose to do bad and need to be punished.

Also care not about andalites. Yeerk-in-head watches intently as andalite prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul is eaten alive by yeerk leader Visser Three in shape of some alien monster that might lurk in Father Deep. Is kinder and faster death than crumbling plague andalites had killed hork-bajir with. Bad for bad is fair.

Am worried about human kawatnoj on other side of tiny wall. Yeerk-in-head not paying attention but hear soft crying like humans. Shakey stuttering breath half muffled by meat and fabric. Sniffles and movement. Clacking teeth. Sounded like one stood up only to be dragged back down by less scary friends. Whispered voices. If any yeerks noticed I’d be forced to try and catch or kill them. Humans are like andalites and yeerks but not yet have wronged my peoples. In cages we are kin and human kawatnoj learn our songs. Yeerks-in-head worse for small ones, leaves bigger scars. Pray to Sky they stay hiding.

Because yeerk-in-head supposed to guard, my head twists and turns looking around. Is dark but can see like day because of night seeing drops that yeerk-in-head took. Yeerks without hosts do not see are trained in gedds who live on soft ground. Yeerks in hosts think not to look up-down with around like hork-bajir or nahara. Meaning children behind wall safe for now. 

Yeerks also do not pay much close thought to surroundings. Otherwise, yeerk-in-head would have noticed rock human kawatnoj by trees that we caught in wide sight.

My focus alerted yeerk-in-head who turned to have deep sight on whatever I’d saw. Only thing it got from loose memory was I’d seen motion. Easy to dismiss as scared deer in woods.

Someone vomited behind wall, yeerk noticed and turned attention to it. Looking down saw eyes peering over at us.

Then human children bolted.

My voice gave alarm honk and we chased. In wide sight saw taxxons running for treeline hissing own alarm calls. A large child shouted to others to split up. Yeerk-in-head hesitant unsure who to chase, if yeerk was predator like nahara it would go for one of the small slow ones or the tall one that didn’t have good stamina. Tallest of the children jumped and waved its arms shouting at us to hunt it and the tall heavy one with it. Bad hunting choice. But yeerks not hunters.

“You will die!” Shouted yeerk-in-hork-bajir nearby. “I will catch you and kill you!”

So we took the bad chase hopping after the faster healthier humans like bunch of inexperienced puppies. Nahara aunts would be shamed.

Hork-Bajir is tree people. Made for climbing and jumping branch to trunk to branch. On ground we slow and long chase leaves hips and toes hurting. Humans, like nahara but not, built for running on flat earth. If do not trip or make mistakes hork-bajir not catch never.

Yeerks have dracon beams, metal sticks like shredders but more hurting. Yeerk shot as we chased. Not see where heavy-tall human disappeared to in the flashes of burning light that disrupt night sight. Yeerks very bad hunters. Call hork-bajir stupid while yeerk forget what is easy and make things harder for selves. Continued to chase tallest human.

Eventually, pain in feet and hips caused us to lag and lose sight of human. Scared of failure, yeerk-in-head found a sleeping human abandoned by its tribe and killed it to look like we were successful.

Without use of my throat, I cooed prayer to Aunt Dark for the abandoned human’s soul as we carried the meat back to the rest of the yeerks. To yeerk-in-head I said, [ _ Yeerk hunt bad _ ].

_ [No one asked you, Grath Sha.] _


	2. The invasion: Homo sapiens sapien

My name is Melissa Chapman.

 

And until last week I could say that I was your average all American girl living in a nice house in the suburbs with two parents. Not loving parents, not anymore, but that’s more than some people have. 

Then on a field trip, I discovered that my friends, Jay and Kevin, are monsters.

Not like, bad people monsters. I mean, Kevin’s a really shady dude not going to pretend otherwise. And he’s spiteful as all get out to people he doesn’t like. And I’m pretty sure he actually does have a criminal record… Ok, all this is beside the point. They’re nice people. There for me when no one else had time to be so that makes them good in my book.

But that doesn’t mean that they don’t scare me sometimes.

They look human, normal I guess. Until they don’t. The first time I saw what they really look like was an accident, some jerks decided to push Kevin into the electric fence on a field trip. More than a jerk move really. But in those few seconds I saw it all: the claws, the fangs, the scales. And then whatever Jay did to those guys to make them forget what happened and got Kevin to stop sparking after she pried him off the fence. Something with her voice and eyes much like what she was doing now.

The thing, a taxxon is what that poor alien prince called it, hesitated at the clicking-warbling song she made. Taxxons looked like someone crossed a really fat caterpillar with one of those giant centipedes and then made them about the size of couches because Satan is real and hates all of us. Jay would probably call me dramatic for that thought but looking onto that round mouth full of shark teeth and those wobbly red jello eyes were all the convincing I needed to go to start going to church again. It had scraps of blue fur stuck in its teeth and I stood there frozen with the screams of the deer alien echoing in my head. As soon as the creature wasn’t bearing down on them Jay swiped at it open-palmed with her stone covered hands (covering themselves with other stuff is just a thing my friends can do apparently), her claws popped its eyes like oversized zits and tore the flesh like soggy tissue paper. Nasty yellow gunk splattered on both of us.

Ever threw up while wearing a bandana to hide your face? You don’t wanna know what’s that like. You really don’t.

In a flash of blinding red light Kevin vanish and reformed as some big orange eyeless shaggy thing with massive claws. Said claws tore into the big worms just as easily and whatever he’d become was fast. Fast enough to avoid the slavering mouths other the other critters. 

Jay pulled on my arm towards where we’d put the bikes. Sure! Time to leave!

We tore out of the scene like bats outta hell. A mad dash rush in the dark with only bike lights and adrenaline-fueled reflexes being the only standing between them and death by tree. My heart felt like it would burst but stopping was not on the menu at the moment.

After a few hours zigzagging through the woods, we came out on the other side of town near the really rich neighborhoods. I’m still following Jay, I don’t want to go home right now. I don’t want to be alone. And besides, we’d already had a long sleepover planned. Jay and Kev were gonna expose me to the truth and the hidden world of monsters and magic and the secret organizations trying to keep it all hidden. It was going to be exciting and fun. 

Leaving the Matrix is not fun.

We kept riding until we reached a huge blocky summer home or vacation house or something that just  _ had  _ to belong to a millionaire. It was nice to stop until I came down from that adrenalin high and started to really feel the cold vomit on my neck and sticky alien bug juices hardening in my hair. Jay pushed over one of the small boulders decorating the yard and pulled a small box with a key inside out from under it. The inside of the place was so pretty it made my upper-middle-class butt feel dirt poor with all of the glass and marble and gold everywhere. Real gold darn it!

“Our ...fffriennnnd... Mike lives here when he’s not working.” Jay said as wiped her goo crusted hand against her cargo shorts to no avail. “It’s got like six bathrooms and five guest bedrooms so I suggest picking one and cleaning up. No one’s gonna be bothered by us staying here for the night. I’ll dig up some stuff for us to wear once we’ve got the bug juice off.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” I hesitated to go looking for a bathroom. “So Kevin… is he gonna be ok?”

“Hm, Kev? He’s dealt with worse. Once he told me about a time where he’d been kidnapped by space pirates and forced to fight in a gladiator ring for a few months. Do worry about him.”

I choose to believe her. She did know more about all this alien stuff.

Let me tell you that there’s nothing better than a shower after a long night of terror. I almost fell asleep right there in that luxury tub. The bed was even better.


End file.
